


[Podfic] After-wise

by consulting_smartass



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dementia, Growing Old Together, M/M, Mental Instability, Old Age, Old Married Couple, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 09:53:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6700165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consulting_smartass/pseuds/consulting_smartass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My name is John Hamish Watson and I am 74 years old and I must wear clean pants every day. No exceptions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] After-wise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cathedral_carver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathedral_carver/gifts).
  * Inspired by [After-wise](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3090794) by [cathedral_carver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathedral_carver/pseuds/cathedral_carver). 



> Thanks to cathedral_carver for granting blanket permission to podfic their fics.

  
Length: 39:20

MediaFire ([mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/c7frr8mh6l45lss/After-wise+by+cathedral_carver.mp3)/[m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/download/exgd2k9yznp0tig/After-wise+by+cathedral_carver.m4b))  
SoundCloud ([mp3](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/after-wise-by-cathedral_carver))  
  
Pre/Post Music - [Time After Time (Eva Cassidy cover)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KWvPOJOYqGA) \- Cyndi Lauper


End file.
